His and Her Chronicles: Memories for Sale
by Cascading Rainbow
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Informal character studies of various characters from Kare Kano.
1. Kano Miyazawa

**Chapter One: Kano Miyazawa**

---

The girl forever had her eyes on a book.

She enjoyed nothing better than to revel in the text in all of its beauty. Nothing filled her heart more than to pick up a book and begin to integrate herself into a different dimension.

"Enjoy life!" her friends begged her. "Live."

But really, what is life to a bookworm?

To turn the page again and again, to have the beautiful imagery tug at her heartstrings, her heart racing as her eyes went down the page…

To possess a soul moved by a single piece of literature?

It was her world.


	2. Hideaki Asaba

**Chapter Two: Hideaki Asaba**

---

A charming one, that Asaba.

Rika always laughed at him when he told her of his "troubles."

Wrapping females around his pinky finger was Asaba's talent. It pained him to coldly break their hearts once he had enchanted them; he enjoyed how the girls fell in love with him and tingled fervently when he passed by.

But was it intentional, this unforeseen change of events?

Was it Asaba's fault when his entire soul fell head over heels (no pun intended) for that certain girl?

The matter, quite honestly, is disputable.

Asaba had no answer.

Neither, for that matter, did Rika.


	3. Rika Sena

**Chapter Three: Rika Sena**

---

Rika didn't know how to explain her feelings to Asaba. She knew of his already, although his oration of them had certainly startled her.

How his hair moved when he casually brushed it aside!

How the very thought of him made her smile!

How his laugh (no, not that one, the real one, bursting with delight) made her soul tremble!

How her heart shuddered at the very notion of the day she would have to betray her very soul just to confess her feelings.

No, she couldn't allow that to happen.

Rika Sena did not like Hideaki Asaba.

At all.


	4. Yukino Miyazawa

**Chapter Four: Yukino Miyazawa**

---

Some people are naturally happy.

Yukino Miyazawa was not one of them.

Well, she seemed content with her life.

She had an intact family relationship.

She had Arima: loving, dependable …

The best friends she could ask for were by her side; so were natural beauty, high grades, and the ability to play the piano beautifully.

But was that enough?

Was it really enough to make her happy?

"Oh, but she has everything!" some might say. "She doesn't deserve to be unhappy."

Sure, they might think that.

But did they ever ask her how she really felt?

Did they even care?


	5. Tsubasa Shibahime

**Chapter Five: Tsubasa Shibahime**

---

There was once a pretty princess who lived in a lovely castle in a magical kingdom.

She was a stubbornly optimistic little girl known as Tsubasa Shibahime.

This child was not one of those nobleborn dubbed "royal pains;" on the contrary, she was a pleasure to serve. Her entire kingdom adored her, this affluent daughter with a love for sweets.

She was pampered with everything a little girl could want, yet maintained an unaffected air.

But there was one thing she did not have: something she couldn't possibly hope to ever obtain.

The love of Soichiro Arima.

Ah, unrequited love.

---

A/N: Just to let you guys know, the "Tsubasa is a princess" concept is just my way of saying that Tsubasa Shibahime is a very pampered little girl. She is in no way a "real" princess. XD; Sorry for the confusion. (And thanks, 'Chele, for the heads-up.)


	6. Soichiro Arima

**Chapter Six: Soichiro Arima**

---

_The pale tint of her hair grows faintly._

_She walks away, a laugh on the brink of her throat._

_A twinkle in her eye, a spring in her step._

_She is flawless._

His gaze follows her figure as it dashes across the field.

He is filled with sheer awe at the fact that such perfection can be embodied in a human being—a girl in the tenth grade.

Soichiro Arima is smitten with Yukino Miyazawa.

As he watches and waits for her to lock eyes with him once more, a single thought fills him with dread.

_Am I good enough?_


	7. Maho Izawa

**Chapter Seven: Maho Izawa**

---

A prepossessing young woman stands in solitude on the sidewalk, and her stunning brown eyes shimmer with passion in the light of mid-day as she awaits the arrival of the one she loves.

She is well-dressed and very neatly organized, yet she pulls out a pocket mirror and gazes into it almost anxiously, scouring the surface of her pale, pretty face for some sign of uncooperativeness.

She knows he loves her, not just her appearance.

But some people worry for the sake of worrying.

Some people worry to show that they care.

Maho Izawa, still waiting, is one of them.


	8. Maho Izawa: A Watched Pot Never Boils

**Chapter Eight: Maho Izawa**

_"A watched pot never boils …"_

---

Minutes pass. Maho looks down at her wristwatch. Minutes turn to hours. Cars unforgivably zoom by, and Maho backs up to the wall separating the sidewalk from a parking structure.

She is more insecure than before. Except now, concern for his health plagues her more than her supposed unkemptness ever did.

Hours fly by as if blown by a ceiling fan.

People stare at her when passing, this unforgettably gorgeous girl who appears to have been snubbed.

The one she is waiting for never comes.

Desperately, she calls his cell phone.

There is no answer.

Silence ensues.

He is gone.


	9. Tsukino Miyazawa

**Chapter Nine: Tsukino Miyazawa**

---

Retching. Puking. Throwing up.

No matter what synonym one used, it still sounded perfectly awful.

Tsukino supposed that the names were appropriate enough.

What an awful feeling this was, this horrid, heartbreaking, gut-wrenching condition Tsukino had had to endure since just this morning.

Give her the cough, the chills, the fever; just alleviate the poor girl from that languid sickness known as the _stomach flu_.

The girl was still wondering how on Earth she had contracted the disease.

No one she knew had been sick.

Oh; Tsukino had taste-tested Yukino's spaghetti last night.

Ah, that was it.

Blame the sister.

---

A/N: Hi, faithful readers! 3 So far, this is my first author's note out of nine chapters I've posted so far. I know my writing's a bit choppy because I'm shifting back and forth between characters so much (in fact, I realize that Maho's the only character I've actually staged more than one drabble around), but I'm .. improving. Somehow. XD; My next chapter is only half a drabble. (Fifty words, instead of my normal one hundred.) It's already written, tho'. I'll have it up tomorrow. Bye.


	10. Pero Pero

**Chapter Ten: Pero-Pero**

---

A/N: Okay, so this is my first half-drabble. I guess that's what one would call it.

---

She is loyal, compassionate, free-spirited, with a loving heart and an acquired taste for good food.

A natural-born cutie.

Her eyes are droopy, and its shine reminds people of how young she really is.

Everyone she knows adores her wholeheartedly.

Her name is Pero-Pero, and she is the Miyazawas' dog.

---

A/N: Yes, I know this one isn't up to my usual standard; I got bored after taking my Non-Western Cultures test and decided to scribble random crap down. --;; If any of you think I ought to take this chapter down (as it really isn't long enough or relevant enough to be considered part of the story), send it in a review. Comments are welcome.

---

Fei's Review Returns:DD Okay, here we go. Since this was a relatively short (crappy) drabble, I think I'll stick these in here, too. This is my first time actually answering reviews like this, I think; if I forget anyone, let me know.)

likewhoa – You're such a sweetie. XD

likewhoa (chapter three, Rika Sena) - "She's in denial." "He's in denial." "Didn't give an inch when _I_ gave a mile!" 33

likewhoa (chapter five, Tsubasa Shibahime) - You wrote "And she so should move on and stuff 'cause she's adorable and all the boys will want him. And girls. :D ME!" Was "him" a typo? If not, who were you referring to/

Casey (chapter six, Soichiro Arima) – Thanks.

Justin (chapter six, Soichiro Arima) - ;DD Thank you, too! Should I include more description, or do you think just their thoughts and emotions is enough? D:

likewhoa (chapter eight, Maho Izawa: A Watched Pot Never Boils) – What happened to him? (You don't even know who he is, do you? I could make Maho's relationship non-canon. XD) You'll find out in either chapter eleven or twelve; I'm not quite sure where I want to insert Maho's next portion.


	11. Maho Izawa: Comfort

**Chapter Eleven: Maho Izawa**

_Comfort._

---

Maho cannot help it. She stares blankly across the city landscape, a view cluttered with smokers, pedophiles, slackers … Anything that distracts her from the fact that her dear Takeshi is gone.

Light rain starts to fall from the blurry sky.

Out of sheer faith, Maho remains.

"Maho-nesan," a stately voice gently prods her from her thoughts. "Aren't you cold?" The voice is timid, pleading.

Maho shakes her head slowly, unwilling to accept defeat.

"Maho-nesan," the voice repeats.

Maho feels the raindrops stopping, and looks up to find an umbrella, held by Tsubasa Shibahime.

"Come with me," coaxes Tsubasa.

Maho acquiesces.


	12. Maho Izawa: Coffee

**Chapter Twelve: Maho Izawa**

_Coffee_.

---

"_He didn't come; I'm surprised… I have a bad feeling that-"_

_Maho, trembling, is cut off by Tsubasa._

"_I may not know much about these things," Tsubasa begins with a frown, "but I think you need to relax. Let go a little. Indulge yourself; live life."_

"Come with me," Tsubasa had pleaded.

That explains why, fifteen minutes later, Maho found herself sitting across a girl she had barely met last week, calmly sipping a white chocolate mocha. (They had gone to the nearest Starbooks **(1) **available.)

And so, even as summer raindrops splattered to the ground, Maho felt completely at ease.

---

**(1)** - Originally from Negima, I think. It's pretty much based off of Starbucks Coffee, tho'. XD

A/N: My next drabble will appear on this website once I have .. lemme think. Thirty reviews up.

Fei's Review Returns! ;D

likewhoa (chapter nine, Tsukino Miyazawa) - Thanks again. XD What do you mean by "squiggle"?

likewhoa (chapter ten, Pero-Pero) - Oh, okay. Wasn't quite sure. XD Yeah, Tsubasa's the "cute one with long hair." Adorable girl, really. XD

Dizzied (chapter one, Kano Miyazawa) - Thank you. XD Er, what do you mean by "the use of my words flows together the way good fanfiction authors does"/

Dizzied (chapter two, Hideaki Asaba) - Thank you, again. --;

Kyoluva731 (chapter ten, Pero-Pero) - Aww, thanks. Rate its choppiness, will you? ... You really liked the half-drabble? D: That was like .. my least favorite one. It sounded relatively okay when I wrote it, but upon rereading it, I wanted to get rid of it. --x Augh, I can't upload my stuff at Troy anymore; I'm not in Fundamentals of Programming this semester.

Kyoluva731 (chapter nine, Tsukino Miyazawa) - Yes, the stomach flu. I was going to make this more prominent in the plot because it was just _that _amusing, but decided not to. Because then I'd probably have to get into the medical/technical terms, which I think would be a bit too much for me to handle at this point. Ahahahaha. .. Wow, that situation must have sucked. Regarding Yukino's cooking .. most likely not, but I suppose it would be okay to claim that it was her first time cooking spaghetti. xD

Sheila (chapter ten, Pero-Pero) - Thanks, dearieee. XD Mm, yeah, pretty much. Not on the essays, heavens no, but my overall grade is an A. (Yessss.)

Princess Miyazawa (chapter one, Kano Miyazawa) - Aww, thank you! I think you're honestly the first person who's honestly reviewed my story for the character portrayals, who isn't one of my friends. --; Thanks. I really tried to personify her love for reading; wanted to emphasize why exactly she liked Aya's writing in the .. fifth/sixth book. (:

Princess Miyazawa (chapter two, Hideaki Asaba) - "Perfectly"? You really think so? Honestly, thank you. XD

Katrina (chapter nine, Tsukino Miyazawa) - Thanks, dearie. Could you include some constructive criticism for me next review:D

likewhoa (chapter eleven, Maho Izawa) - Ohoho, of course it's cutesy.


	13. Tsubasa Shibahima: Somewhere She Doesn't

**Chapter Thirteen: Shibahime Tsubasa: Somewhere She Doesn't Want to Be**

---

These sharp pangs around her heart, the ringing in her head, the stinging in her eyes as she walks down the hallway, trying not to kill herself by turning the wrong corner and ending up somewhere she doesn't want to be …

Are these pains real, physically? Something tangible, something she can stop? Or is she simply imagining them?

Tsubasa wants to be able to say, "Oh, that. Yeah, I'm okay now," and move on with her life.

But something inside her stops to shake its head in disgust.

It can see where she's headed, and knows that she knows better.

---

Who is she honestly supposed to turn to now?

How is anyone to help, if she asks for assistance?

Is there anyone out there who can prevent someone from experiencing the worst sort of pain: heartbreak?

Soichiro could have been this person for Tsubasa.

But people were fickle; their hearts were never constant enough.

Thus people like Tsubasa required an extra shield, an extra layer of immunity. They were the ones most likely to get hurt in this world; the ones who allowed their hearts to get trampled on; the ones who fell apart so easily.

When it came down to it, this was no longer a debate of Tsubasa's physical strength but of her emotionally.

The very same person who could heal your wounded heart was also the only one who could honestly slash it to pieces.

She didn't know how much more of this she could honestly take.


End file.
